


Question

by AstraKiseki



Category: Exalted
Genre: Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Oral, Other, POV Second Person, Sidereals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki





	Question

The hallway is dark and dim, the flickering lanterns only enough light to let you see the woman gliding before you, leading the way with the arrogance of a goddess or something greater than even that. You can see glimpses of her body beyond the waterfall of her hair, the color of the strands almost like rubies crushed in black, black oil, flowing down her slender, sexy back to just above her thighs. It feels like an open taunt, only getting to see moments of her back, that rounded _ass_ , and nothing more, all hidden by waves of dark, bloody crimson and cobalt cloth.  
  
How did you end up like this? You dig your heels into the plush carpet under your feet, trying to think. The party, the bells at the twenty-fifth hour, the doors opening wide to admit one more guest... There's a rustle of sound as you stop in thought, fabric moving and she is _staring_ you with two of the most vibrantly _cerulean_ eyes you have ever seen. It's not just that, it's...   
  
Merciful Venus, she is _beautiful,_ you realize as you feel your face burn with humiliation as her blue-lined mouth curves ever so slightly downward and your feet start to lift again, following behind her again. Her lips quirk back into that minute, but present, smile that she had before as she turns her face away again, leading the way once again, the sounds of revelry still echoing behind you both. Your fingers carefully undo the belt around your waist as a door creaks open. When did she open that, wasn't it locked hours before?  
  
You shake your head, trying to clear the questions from your head, but which ones? Do you want to start with her oddly-colored mouth, getting that blue all over your face and lips, and trail it down to her breasts, or cut to the chase and seek her nipples, her cunt with your fingers, tasting her sweetness now? Or are the questions the ones asking where this woman came from and how she stole everyone's attention with a smile, the way she seemed to pulse raw command and lust like a living heart with every gesture, pulses no one seemed to want to resist but you until a few minutes ago?   
  
"Now that we are alone..."  
  
Her voice is soft and sweet in your ear as her fingertips gracefully traces a line along your jaw. Alone? Oh, yes, there was that, you did want to talk to her alone, and with that click of the door just a moment ago, the key in your hand, you are rather alone with her, but about what? As you try to puzzle it out, staring at her with your face still _burning_ from standing so still, trying to recall. Everyone else had looked when she had parted the doors, just like you push away the folds of your coat and let it fall to the ground along with the weapon at your side, except for you, more interested in... her, yet not? You can't remember at the moment, not with your attention on _her_ now, her dark, smiling face so close you can see a hundred little pinpoints in her celestial eyes, such a deep, tranquil blue you could almost drown in them.  
  
It's easy to step forward as you distantly hear the rattle of your favored weapon being kicked away, by you for some reason, just as you breathe in her smoky perfume, and _kiss_ her, just right. You can hear a little, lyrical note of pleasure from within her mouth, echoing throughout you and making you shudder in sympathy with the sweet, wonderful sound. Somehow, it feels so utterly _perfect_ to simply have your lips gently against hers, almost painfully chaste as you feel her hand press against your lower back and guide you again, but now, touching you. The soft crush of fabric as you stumble into her arms, her into a plush chair startles you for a moment, parting your lips and she mirrors that movement. You greedily take advantage of it, pressing forward with your tongue boldly, your hands sliding up to a pert, small swell of a breast.  
  
She definitely isn't some buxom whore, something more sleek, more elegant and precious than that, to be prized and worshiped. It's almost impossible not to smile as you feel a hard nipple against the base of your thumb, your thoughts on the tiny nub rising up and peaking against the cloth, the friction having to feel amazing against the liquid silk this blue-eyed beauty was wearing. Even as you grin against her lips, her tongue brushing against your teeth and filling your head with the taste of wine and smoke (no, you shouldn't be having wine or enjoying a pipe, you are on duty, damn it, aren't you?), you let a hand dip down against her stomach, soft, almost yielding against your touch.  
  
You can hear the content hum buzzing though you as you feel your knees buckle, almost as if the tune was rattling your body as you find yourself in between her legs, the wretched skirt cut away, and tossed away with the knife that had somehow found your way in your hand- no, you freeze in mid-toss and flick your eyes up at her again, flipping the knife in between your fingertips. You can almost feel the edge sharp enough to break your callused skin as she retrieves the weapon from you, spreading her slender, toned legs with that cat-like smile, almost as if she was a feline who had devoured a dish of cream...  
  
"What a sweet, polite guard."  
  
Wait, that's what you are, right? And you had approached her as she had entered with that laugh, high-pitched and ringing like a bell, ready to demand a reason for her presence...  
  
Her foot anchors itself on your shoulder, calling your attention back to her, her and her cleanly exposed sex. You can hear yourself swallow, loud enough to be surely heard by her as you look up at her again, opening your mouth to ask whatever this had to do with why she was here, to actually find out what the hell was going on, but then, your heart plummets as that fraction of a frown appears again, your own body tensing as it grows into a full, frigid expression of displeasure, cold enough to make your head hurt, freeze the words in your throat even as you lean in, pressing your mouth against the small, hooded nub just above her glistening, rosy folds, inhaling that same smoky perfume, your nose half-buried in the thin, dark hair covering her pussy, and finally tasting the slick liquid just below.  
  
It's dark, heavy, on your tongue, with the same sweet, heady taste as her upper body, and wet, more than enough to let your tongue slide down into her nether lips, running into the delicious heat of her body, her voice deep and low as her fingertips weave into your hand, goading you, encouraging you deeper, deeper away from your concerns, giving your mouth something else (better) to do. You can hear her moans, and _feel_ the pleased melody rumbling across her skin, and you can't help but to return that beautiful hum across her clit. It sounds so perfect, you have to please her more, to hear those addictive little gasps and cries again, and force them louder as your hands cup her bottom, squeezing just enough to explore her ass as well as you press forward.  
  
"Mmm, there, there!" Her nails dig into the back of your head, enough strength for them to carve thin, thin half-moons into your scalp, but the pain oddly doesn't hurt, not with her being so _happy_ , and you know deep in your heart that if she is happy, you are too. Her scent here, at the crux of her legs, is overpowering, drowning your head again with just pure want for more. You can't seem to care for anything else, not even yourself and your aching body, but her and her happiness as you lick, listening to her and the odd, almost frantic shudders that ripples across her folds and her legs. "Harder, oh, _please_ , harder!"  
  
Her voice hits a sweet, high pitch, her whole body arching against your mouth and filling your senses with her more completely than you thought possible before you grunt, her weight entirely in your hands and back. Your body is shaking with the effort as you pant, trying to fill your lungs again, realizing you had scarcely breathed as you had pleasured her, your heart still racing as she settles back into the chair with a contented glow. As you remain kneeling, your face covered in her juices, dazed and trying to decide, should you touch yourself and seek your own release or try to keep what was left of your control in check and _persist_ in what you had to do, reach for that weapon almost in reach- her fingertips caress your cheek, wiping away some of her own wetness... and slide the finger into her mouth with another pleased little sound, making you blush yet again as her hands return to cup your face tenderly, kissing your brow with all the kindness of the world. What ever made you think of attacking her before, this sweet, beautiful creature in such a vulnerable stance?   
  
"Thank you for that impressive sort of performance. Now come here," Her smile grows again, now edged with a different sort of anticipation that makes your heart skip a beat as she helps you approach her, settling against her soft curves as her face fills your vision again, faintly lined with some soft, comforting shade of sapphire, "Let me reward you with one of my own..."


End file.
